


Paso en falso: Hacer o no hacer

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [84]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Cheating, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Flying, Gender or Sex Swap, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Past Relationship(s), Pet Names, Slice of Life, Smoking, Song Lyrics, Texting, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 76] Donde se besan, y queda pendiente si es sólo eso o más…





	Paso en falso: Hacer o no hacer

**Author's Note:**

> Hay letras de una canción que me encanta al final, que siempre creí que iban a la par con la idea de "si me dices que la deje, la dejo" que tiene Gustav de Georgie. Le iban como anillo al dedo, pero con dos pequeñas modificaciones, así que ops por la licencia artística que me di.

**Paso en falso: Hacer o no hacer**

 

Junio dio comienzo con Gustav preparando sus maletas para dos semanas en LA y Bianca yendo detrás de él con un puchero en los labios y una perenne y contagiosa nube de tormenta sobre su cabeza.

—Volveré antes de lo que imaginas.

—Lo sé.

—Y te traeré toneladas de regalos.

—Ok.

—Te llamaré a diario, e incluso enviaré alguna postal.

—Genial.

—Püppchen… —A la mención de aquel apelativo cariñoso, Bianca se lanzó a los brazos de Gustav y enterró el rostro en su pecho.

—¿En verdad tienes que irte? Es decir… ¿No pueden continuar trabajando vía Skype? Después de todo sólo se ocuparan de las letras de las canciones, no de la grabación ni nada por el estilo. Si ni siquiera llevarás contigo tu batería…

—Porque no cabe en un avión comercial —le recordó a ella, acariciándole la espalda con movimientos circulares—. Y no, esto requiere que los cuatro estemos en la misma habitación. Así es como lo hemos hecho siempre; es parte del proceso para la creación de un nuevo disco.

—Pero te voy a extrañar.

—Y yo a ti, pero estaremos bien. Ya dejé pagadas las facturas del mes, prometí llamar al menos tres veces por semana, y por el resto sé que estarás bien sin mí mientras estoy fuera por quince días. Sobrevivirás.

—Ya, ¿pero en qué condiciones? Será extraño ir a la cama y no tenerte ahí, mis mañanas serán terriblemente aburridas porque no estarás para hacerme compañía, y cuando regrese del trabajo y no estés ahí cuando abra la puerta… Será muy duro —murmuró con la voz gruesa por el llanto contenido, intensificando la fuerza con la que rodeaba a Gustav por la cintura—. No te olvides de mí mientras estés al otro lado del mundo.

—No podría.

—Bien. Puedo vivir con eso.

Separándose de Gustav, Bianca se limpió bajo los párpados, y con un ánimo aligerado ayudó al baterista a terminar de empacar la maleta con la que viajaría en menos de veinticuatro horas a LA para reunirse con sus compañeros de banda.

Mientras permanecía indeciso frente a su cajón de calcetines pensando cuántos pares era prudente llevar consigo para una estancia tan corta, Gustav se sonrió para sí cuando recordó el clima que le esperaba en LA, y que a diferencia de Magdeburg en donde estaban sufriendo de una temporada de lluvia anticipada que en varias ocasiones había amenazado con convertirse en un problema para la ciudad, era soleado y sin una sola nube en el horizonte.

Con Georgie había hablado de ello, y la bajista le había revelado que entre sus planes se encontraba el conseguir un bronceado decente y disfrutar de un clima que le permitía hacer a un lado las prendas gruesas de invierno y enseñar cuanta piel le viniera en gana sin que los pezones se le pusieran tan duros como para cortar cristal con ellos.

—¿Será necesario que empaques al menos un cambio de manga y pantalón largo? —Preguntó Bianca, que había tomado como propia la tarea de doblar sus prendas y guardarlas en orden dentro de la maleta.

—Lo dudo. Bill me envió esta mañana una fotografía de él y Tom en la piscina que tienen al aire libre, así que pongo en duda que me haga falta ropa de ese tipo en Los Ángeles.

—Bien.

Eficientes como equipo, entre Gustav y Bianca no tardaron casi nada en poner las maletas a punto e irlas a apilar en la entrada del departamento para así al día siguiente no verse en apuros por si alguna razón tenían retraso para salir directo al aeropuerto. Ya que sería un vuelo con escalas en Viena, París y por último LA, Gustav esperaba un trayecto largo y pesado a contrarreloj, y que para más inri tendría que hacer solo, ya que Georgie se había marchado el día anterior y estaba a poco de aterrizar en su destino. El trato había sido que apenas poner un pie en tierra le enviaría un mensaje, pero seguía sin tener noticias suyas, y de poco le ayudaban las vibraciones fantasmas que a cada rato sentía en su bolsillo trasero, porque cada vez que lo revisaba (a escondidas de Bianca que todavía se molestaba si lo hacía más de tres veces en un lapso menor a quince minutos) se llevaba un chasco enorme.

Cenando fuera de casa para despedirse de sus amigos, Gustav apreció que Bianca se retraía más y más, y una vez finalizada la velada con deseos de un buen viaje y que se divirtiera, la confrontó durante el trayecto en el automóvil acerca de sus mohines.

—Si te soy honesta… me preocupa cómo podremos sobrellevar esto de la distancia. No ahora que serán tan sólo dos semanas, sino durante julio y agosto.

—Oh. Eso.

Porque un disco requería de tiempo, paciencia, sudor, lágrimas, y también dejarse la piel en ello, los cuatro habían decidido como banda por Skype que si bien tendrían un reencuentro de dos semanas durante junio para tratar por lo superficial el asunto, después tendrían que dedicarle un tiempo mayor, que como mínimo tenía que ser de un mes, idóneamente dos, y para ello decidieron también en conjunto que julio y agosto eran dos buenos meses para ello.

Claro que ‘en conjunto’ fue más bien los gemelos proponiendo aquella sugerencia, y Gustav y Georgie hablándolo por su cuenta antes de tomar una decisión.

Por un lado, la elección de meses era la adecuada. Las dos semanas de junio les darían la oportunidad de descartar y seleccionar las canciones sobre las que les interesaría trabajar, y tras otras dos semanas de descanso en las que volverían a Alemania para poner en orden sus pendientes, regresarían a LA para trabajar en la maqueta de lo que sería su próximo disco. Con esas bases ya podrían ponerse manos a la obra para experimentar con el sonido y la edición de audios, y en el caso de Bill aplicarse a la parte vocal de los tracks. Más adelante en ese año o en el siguiente tendrían que volverse a reunir para realizar los cambios pertinentes y refinar detalles, pero el plan era que al menos para entonces tendrían un porcentaje del total avanzado.

Por desgracia, por el otro lado y haciendo contrapeso estaba el hecho ineludible de que ni él ni Georgie eran libres de hacer con sus vidas lo que les venía en gana, no cuando en casa les esperaba un novio y novia  respectivamente a quien rendir cuentas por sus agendas ocupadas como músicos. Y si bien Gustav no se sentía en particular con grandes dosis de remordimiento por dejar a Bianca durante el tiempo que estaría afuera (sospechaba, aunque en ello iban también sus deseos personales, de que para Georgie era lo mismo con Henning), tampoco era tan despiadado como para marcharse así sin más y pasar de ella.

—Será una prueba —dijo Gustav, tan atento a Bianca como a la luz en rojo en donde estaban posicionados—. Si realmente lo nuestro es fuerte, podrá soportar el tiempo que esté fuera. Porque si dos meses te parecen mucho, espera a que llegue el periodo de lanzar el disco, las entrevistas, la gira…

—No, yo entiendo. Y tienes razón. Será una prueba —aceptó Bianca su visión particular de aquel asunto—. Será como en esas películas antiguas donde la chica espera a que su amor vuelva de la guerra, excepto que tú lo harás con todas tus extremidades y sin una medalla de valor por una hazaña sangrienta, pero hey, quizá algún premio…

—Quizá.

—Vale, que podré con eso —se enjugó ella una vez más el borde de los párpados—. Además, en algún punto te podré visitar y eso nos dará fuerzas para soportar hasta septiembre, a tiempo para nuestro aniversario.

—Seh…

«El nuestro y el de ellos», rememoró Gustav que no eran los únicos que habían decidido intentarlo en esa fecha, pero apartó aquel dato fastidioso de su atención mientras aceleraba y retomaba el camino rumbo a su piso.

Esa noche él y Bianca hicieron el amor dos veces, y habrían de haber sido tres de no ser porque Gustav se excusó para ir al sanitario, y cuando volvió diez minutos después Bianca dormía a pierna suelta con las mantas a los pies y tan desnuda como el día en que nació. Con una total apatía por ello, Gustav la cubrió hasta la barbilla con la sábana, y dándole la espalda, procedió él también a dormir.

Y en sueños, Georgie lo visitó como era su costumbre.

 

Gustav tuvo un vuelo largo aunque carente de pormenores interesantes. Con una duración de diecisiete horas totales en el aire y casi tres más por embarques, dejar y recoger equipajes, y un paso de aduana donde se le cuestionó sus motivos para entrar al país, llegó a LA a eso de las cuatro treinta de la tarde cuando en Magdeburg pasaba de la una de la madrugada, y por cortesía le escribió a Bianca un breve mensaje para avisarle que ya había llegado y que la extrañaba.

Nada que no fuera cierto, aunque no enteramente real tampoco…

Recuperando sus maletas de la banda metálica, Gustav se dirigió a la sala de llegadas con planes de buscar un taxi y dirigirse a la casa de los gemelos, plus una parada en el McDonald’s más cercano porque moría por un platillo más sustancial del que le habían servido en clase económica, pero apenas cruzó las puertas se topó con la inconfundible vista de dos cabezas con peinados extravagantes que sobresalían entre el resto de la multitud y que se destacaban a pesar de las gafas oscuras con las que pretendían mantener su anonimato.

Georgie a su lado era quien mejor trabajo hacía con idéntico par de gafas negras que le tapaban los ojos, pero que en lugar de llevar el cabello en su peinado característico, lo mantenía sujeto y ocultó bajo una gorra que Gustav reconoció del gusto de Tom. Por lo demás los tres vestían jeans, playeras anodinas, y se mostraban desenfadados en su presencia ahí.

Gustav se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa que le fue correspondida al triple, y para su sorpresa fue Georgie quien dio un paso adelante para ser la primera en darle la bienvenida, y lo hizo echándole los brazos encima y estrujándolo en un fuerte abrazo que le sacó el aire de los pulmones.

—Me alegra tanto que estés aquí —le susurró al oído—, porque me habría vuelto loca sola con ellos dos.

—¡Hey! —Le recriminó Bill—. Que te oímos.

—Esa era mi intención —le rebatió Georgie, por fin soltando a Gustav y permitiendo que éste intercambiara saludos con Tom y luego con Bill.

Tras cerciorarse de que no olvidaba nada, Gustav los siguió hasta el estacionamiento, y una vez ahí pasó a sentarse en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Tom, que iba de piloto con Bill como segundo al mando. Lo que dejó a Georgie sentada a su lado y hablando a mil por hora de lo que había hecho durante el día que le llevaba de ventaja en la ciudad.

—Lo que pasa es que Georgie está feliz por su recién descubierta libertad —dijo Bill de manera críptica, y Gustav arqueó una ceja.

—¿A qué se refiere? —Le preguntó a Georgie, que paró su parloteo para soltar un largo suspiro.

—No le hagas caso. Es sólo que-…

—Apenas llegar a LA, Georgie apagó su teléfono y le informó a Henning que se le había caído contra un piso de concreto y que no encendía más, así que no iba a estar disponible para él más que por correo electrónico —reveló Bill con una sonrisa que nada tenía que envidiarle al gato Cheshire en malicia.

—¿En serio? —Inquirió Gustav.

Por toda respuesta, Georgie puso los ojos en blanco. —No del todo. Uhm, es decir, sí me cayó el móvil, pero resulta que sí enciende, aunque la pantalla quedó destrozada-…

—Mentira, apenas tiene un rayón —se entrometió Tom a pesar del tráfico que sorteaban y que le ocupaba toda su concentración.

—No te metas —le espetó Georgie sin verdadero rencor—. Mi punto es que… Quería disfrutar de este viaje como Diox manda, y para ello requería que Henning no estuviera respirando sobre mi cuello a cualquier hora del día o de la noche en que le viniera en gana llamarme.

—Oh, pero cuéntale _toda_ la verdad —enfatizó Bill, alzando repetidas veces las cejas en un gesto por demás travieso hasta para sus estándares—. Te apuesto a que Gustav también le verá la gracia.

—Es que de hecho Gustav ya sabe —carraspeó Georgie y le dedicó una mirada al baterista, que de inmediato comprendió de qué se trataba.

—No jodas, ¿sigue con eso? —Sonrió a su vez sin poderse contener.

—Exacto —confirmó Bill, que para entonces tocaba a Tom en un hombro y estaba a punto de soltarse riendo.

—Para ustedes es gracioso, para mí es una pesadilla —se quejó Georgie, apretándose el tabique nasal con el pulgar y el dedo índice—. Y Henning se niega a entender que entre Tom y yo no hubo, no hay, y no habrá nada más que… Eso que tenemos y que no es para nada romántico. Ni sexual —clarificó con una vez un par de octavas más aguda.

Aquella alteración no le pasó a Gustav por alto, e hizo nota mental de preguntarle más tarde ya que estuvieran los dos juntos. Mientras tanto, se iba a concentrar en cerrar unos minutos los ojos y descansar lo que durante el vuelo no había podido hacer.

Para mal, los gemelos recién se habían levantado y traían las energías a tope, así que iban haciendo planes para el resto de su tarde y noche.

—Sería una soberana tontería ir directo al estudio —dijo Bill de lo más animado—, así que sugiero que nos tomemos los próximos tres días para aclimatarnos y ya después veremos.

—Ahora mismo sólo quiero irme a la cama y descansar —gruñó Gustav, que se había refugiado detrás de sus propias gafas de sol y rogaba por unos minutos de paz y silencio.

—Ni lo sueñes —le susurró Georgie, acercándose a él para hablarle en privado aprovechando que los gemelos discutían entre sí cuál sería un buen restaurante para ir a comer todos juntos—. Yo ya pasé por esto y lo soporté, así que es tu turno de lidiar con este par de mequetrefes y darme un descanso a mí.

—Pero estoy agotado —masculló Gustav, luchando contra la pesadez de sus párpados—. No seré buena compañía para ustedes.

—Claro que sí —intervino Bill—, y no se diga más. En cuanto dejemos tu equipaje en la casa saldremos a comer sushi. Tom y yo conocemos un excelente restaurante donde-…

Haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras, Gustav se arrellanó mejor en su asiento, y cruzado de brazos buscó al menos disfrutar de esos minutos que le restaban para reponer energías. Si los gemelos iban a ser tan insistentes como para obligarlo a salir a pesar de que él traía consigo un huso horario que estaba adelantado por nueve horas y por lo tanto de madrugada por mucho que en LA brillara el sol, Gustav al menos iba a intentar que su microsiesta fuera lo más eficiente posible.

—Vale, saldré con ustedes —cedió a regañadientes—, pero a cambio se mantendrán callados de aquí a la casa, que planeo dormir tanto como pueda.

—Serán cuarenta y cinco minutos de lo más aburridos, pero vale —accedió Bill—. ¿Podemos al menos encender la radio?

—Sí, pero ni una palabra de su parte o se rompe el trato —negoció Gustav, y a cambio obtuvo la aprobación tanto de los Kaulitz como de Georgie.

Esa misma Georgie que le ofreció su hombro para recargarse.

—Será mejor que la ventanilla, ¿no crees? Así no te golpearás en  el cráneo en cada bache.

—Me temo que ni me daría cuenta —murmuró Gustav—. Estoy tan cansado que podría dormir en el portaequipajes y no percatarme de nada.

—Entonces… Pon la cabeza en mi regazo, anda —ofreció Georgie, y Gustav podría jurar que hasta los gemelos contuvieron el aliento esperando su respuesta.

En otras circunstancias, Gustav le habría dedicado a aquel asunto una larga y tendida reflexión. Que era un tanto inocentón cuando de materia de noviazgos normales se trataba, pero no tanto como para olvidar que el colocarse en esa posición con Georgie constituía un momento íntimo del tipo que sólo le correspondía a Bianca, no a la bajista, que por descontado también era su ex.

—Uhhh…

—Ven…

A pesar de su determinación en hacer lo correcto incluso si no era lo que su fuero interno le pedía, Gustav se dejó maniobrar por Georgie, quien con facilidad lo hizo tenderse a lo largo y ancho del asiento y colocar su cabeza justo sobre sus muslos. Para sí, Gustav al menos agradeció el que ella llevara puestos jeans y no una falda, pero el gusto le duró poco, cuando tras unos segundos de hesitación, Georgie le tocó el cabello y se lo acarició enredando los dedos en movimientos envolventes que lo convertían en pudín bajo su contacto.

Aquella no era una escena nueva. En esa misma posición habían pasado tardes completas disfrutando de la compañía y el contacto del otro, y con asombrosa facilidad podía Gustav rememorar a lo que esto llevaba… Casi siempre ellos dos en algún grado de desnudez y recuperando el aliento.

—No… —Le sujetó a Georgie la mano desde la muñeca, y la bajista detuvo sus caricias.

—¿Ya no te gusta?

Gustav se humedeció los labios. —No es eso. Yo-…

—Lo sé —susurró Georgie—, lo entiendo. Perdón.

Manteniendo su distancia, Georgie no volvió a molestarlo, y eso, si bien contribuyó a que Gustav pudiera por fin deslizarse en el reino de la inconsciencia, también tuvo gran parte de peso en la pesadilla que atosigó a Gustav a lo largo del viaje y en donde se visualizaba a sí mismo dando vueltas sobre su propio eje y buscando la sombra que ya no tenía más.

Un sueño en exceso simple y a la vez cargado de significados, que él tuvo la impresión de haber sufrido por espacio de unos segundos, y que cuando despertó con un sobresalto se reveló como el trayecto completo entre el aeropuerto y la casa de los gemelos.

—Hemos llegado —anunció Bill en voz alta, y Gustav abrió un ojo primero y después el otro, todavía abrumado por el realismo de su sueño como para soportar más emociones.

La casa seguía igual a como Gustav la recordaba, y el que sus perros salieran a recibirlos apenas Tom abrió la verja sólo contribuyó a la grata sensación de haber deshecho sus pasos y retornado a un pasado en el cual había sido feliz. El que Georgie estuviera parada a su lado y estirando los brazos al cielo para aflojar la tensión de la espalda se sumó al resto, pero entonces Tom rompió la atmósfera con una pregunta.

—Tenías tiempo sin venir, ¿eh? La última vez fue cuando-… Oh.

Apretando la quijada, Gustav contestó: —Seh…

Esa última vez a la que Tom hacía mención había ocurrido casi dos años atrás, cuando Gustav se había llevado la sorpresa de su vida al enterarse de la relación real y subyacente entre los gemelos, y en una crisis de medio pelo, se había marchado dejando a Georgie atrás.

—Eso está en el pasado, así que no lo traigan a colación, ¿ok? —Intervino la propia Georgie, que echándole a Tom un brazo por la espalda y otro a Gustav, los atrajo contra sí—. Este próximo disco es nuestro comienzo desde cero, y no podrá ser así si nos aferramos a viejos rencores, así que… No sé, ¿Bill?, ayúdame, ¿quieres?

—No, pero… —Sumándose al grupo, Bill abrazó a la bajista desde atrás por la cintura y apoyó el mentón sobre su hombro—. Georgie tiene razón. Tengo la impresión de que este disco requiere de todos los sacrificios que estemos dispuestos a llevar a cabo, y eso incluye enterrar el hacha de la guerra que pende sobre nosotros y… Dejarla ir. Vivir sin miedo. O alguna de esas frases trilladas de nuestras primeras canciones, como _Leb’ die Sekunde_ y ya está.

—Me gusta ese concepto —dijo Gustav.

—Igual a mí —coincidió Tom.

—Es una soberana idiotez, pero vale —se les unió Georgie, que como eje central de su abrazo cumplía funciones de pegamento ahí y en otros aspectos de su vínculo—. A mí también me gusta.

Y bajo ese acuerdo, fue que al entrar a la casa lo hicieron bajo un nuevo estado mental: El de empezar en una página en blanco.

 

Si bien sus planes para esa estancia de dos semanas incluían música, reconectar como banda, de paso divertirse como en los viejos tiempos, a ninguno de los cuatro le resultó tan fácil como diez años atrás cuando estaban ocupados con su primer disco, porque a diferencia de entonces, ya eran adultos, y lo que antes sólo les irritaba, en tiempo presente era motivo de guerra.

—Joder, Bill —refunfuñó Georgie a la tercera mañana de su estancia—, ¿tan difícil te resulta no utilizar mi plancha del cabello? ¿Tantos años después y todavía no compras la propia?

—Es que la tuya es de cerámica, y me deja el cabello mejor —se excusó el menor de los gemelos como había hecho infinidad de veces cuando todavía vivían juntos los cuatro bajo el mismo techo.

Pero lo que le sirvió en el pasado como pretexto, en el presente no hizo más que acortar la paciencia que le restaba a Georgie, quien se alejó maldiciendo entre dientes.

—Es sólo una jodida plancha —rezongó Bill para sí, pero ni Gustav ni Tom se atrevieron a señalarle que esos conflictos de tomar la ajeno y después no devolverlo a su sitio en íntegras condiciones eran dignas de un adolescente egoísta, no de un adulto.

Para comprobar si Georgie estaba en condiciones de salir con él amatar las horas libres que tenían por delante antes de centrarse de lleno en temas de la banda, Gustav subió las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, y por ende a los dormitorios, y frente a la puerta del que pertenecía a la bajista dio dos golpes certeros y esperó a que ésta le indicara pasar.

En la medida de lo posible había evitado Gustav el irrumpir en sus dominios, si acaso porque en la última visita que había hecho a la casa también habían sido los suyos, de _ambos_. El cuarto donde Georgie se alojaba estaba idéntico a aquella ocasión en que juntos habían compartido cama, y la fuerza de esos recuerdos le zahería más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir sobrio. A cambio, y porque sus circunstancias actuales los obligaban a ello, mientras que Georgie dormía en el único cuarto de invitados, a Gustav le correspondía el estudio, que bajo ese nombre pomposo no era sino una habitación que apenas contaba con un sofá-cama, un escritorio, y un librero en donde apenas había volúmenes para leer, en su mayoría textos en inglés y unos cuantos diccionarios en ese idioma. Que si bien el arreglo inicial lo había colocado en la habitación oficial de Bill (que éste jamás había utilizado salvo como armario principal para sus muy abundantes y variadas pertenencias), Gustav había preferido no aceptar, ya que le incomodaba la cantidad exorbitante de cajas de zapatos y percheros movibles que ocupaban cada centímetro disponible y que le entorpecerían durante su estancia ahí.

La casa, si bien era lo suficientemente grande como para contar con cuatro recámaras y área suficiente para ellos, conforme transcurrían los días se iba haciendo más pequeña e inhabitable para sus inquilinos, quienes eran personas de costumbres inamovibles, y lo que era peor, un tanto intolerantes a las de los demás. Porque ahí donde Tom y Bill despertaban pasado de mediodía y dependían de una mujer encargada de la limpieza que acudía tres veces por semana a poner la vivienda en orden, Gustav y Georgie eran su opuesto, en pie antes de las siete y puntillosos no sólo en el dónde, sino en el cómo sus objetos personales permanecían sin verse afectados por terceros.

De ahí que Gustav tomara preferencia por Georgie y no por Bill cuando de reglas quebrantadas de convivencia se trataba, y que procediera con cautela cuando tras girar la perilla de su puerta entrara cuidando hasta de la fuerza de sus pisadas.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó como introducción, y Georgie miró por encima de su hombro, bufó, y volvió a concentrarse en el interior de su bolso de mano.

—No. Siento como si estuviéramos repitiendo peleas del pasado. No es la primera vez que Bill coge mi plancha para el cabello, y él sabe bien que detesto cuando la deja conectada sobre el lavamanos y pringada de su producto para el cabello favorito en turno. Es molesto como mínimo. ¿Es que acaso pido demasiado? Porque si yo hiciera lo mismo con algo suyo, seguro que hasta en mi lecho de muerte me lo recordaría.

—Bill es un egoísta desconsiderado, desde siempre lo ha sido…

—Ya, y yo una maniática cuando se trata de mis cosas, así que estamos a mano, ¿no?

Observándola apretar la mandíbula mientras rebuscaba dentro de su bolso, Gustav optó por cambiar de táctica con la bajista.

—¿Se te perdió algo?

—No. Sí. Verás… —Georgie cogió el bolso, y sin tanta ceremonia lo volteó y esparció sobre la cama su contenido—. Estaba buscando mi pelota para el estrés.

—¿Tu _qué_? —Inquirió Gustav a la espera de haber escuchado más, pero Georgie no tardó en confirmarle que no era así.

—Uhm, mi pelota para el estrés. Es una pelota de hule espuma que utilizo para-…

—Sé que es una pelota para el estrés. Aquí la pregunta es por qué tienes una.

—Porque la necesito. Para relajarme —clarificó Georgie mientras descartaba los bolsillos internos de su bolsa y se encargaba de los exteriores—. Es una sugerencia de mi terapeuta así que…

—¿Estás yendo a terapia?

—Ajá… —Musitó Georgie, y justo entonces encontró su pelota de estrés en una de las bolsas laterales—. Eureka. Así que aquí estuvo todo el tiempo…

Con dolorosa realización vio Gustav la tensión en los músculos del brazo de Georgie cuando se cerraron en torno a la pelota y mantuvieron la presión por más de diez segundos antes de soltarla.

—Pero… ¿Por qué?

—¿Uh? —Abstraída, Georgie pareció salir de un ensueño, y entonces comprendió—. Ah. Porque lo necesito.

—Georgie…

—Estoy bien —enfatizó ella, volviendo a apretar la pelota hasta deformarla por completo entre sus dedos—. Es sólo que… Han sido meses de estrés continuo, y no me sentía como yo misma. Se lo comenté a Robert, y él me sugirió a una amiga suya que se especializa en casos de estrés.

—¿Estrés de qué?

—De… cosas —dijo ella, humedeciéndose los labios—. Tan simple como eso.

—Pero no me comentaste nada. —Luchando para no transmitirle a Georgie cuánto le ofendía su falta de confianza, Gustav se cruzó de brazos.

—Porque no era necesario, caray. Te conozco, y te habrías preocupado de manera innecesaria.

—Tratándose de ti, nada puede ser innecesario.

—Gusti… Serías al primero al que le contaría si no estoy bien, en serio. Y el caso es que lo estoy, tan sólo… Un poco abrumada por-…

—Cosas —repitió Gustav su argumento, preguntándose si su nombre también entraría dentro de la categoría—. Vale…

—Sí, _cosas_ —volvió Georgie a repetirse—. Ojalá pudiera ser más sincera al respecto, pero no le veo caso a hacerte partícipe de mi incapacidad para manejar las tensiones. Basta con que sepas que la terapia está funcionando, y que esta pelotita es mi tabla de salvación ante la tormenta.

Gustav entrecerró los párpados. —¿Segura?

—Segurísima.

«Me miente, pero… no puedo hacer nada al respecto», concluyó Gustav, a quien en ningún momento le pasó por alto la fuerza excesiva con la Georgie redujo la pelota dentro de su puño hasta hacerla desaparecer. Si eso era simple tensión, no quería ni imaginar si los niveles le subían a más, que no habría balón de baloncesto que le sirviera para estrujar cuando el estrés llegara a tope.

Sin decírselo, Gustav se prometió cuidarla más a como diera lugar.

 

Poco a poco la primera semana de su estancia en LA se convirtió en una de trabajo mal disfrazada de reunión informal. Los gemelos tenían un estudio rentado con un conocido de David, quien se los dejó en buen precio gracias a las buenas referencias de su ex manager, y que si bien no era nada fuera de lo ordinario, cumplía con los requisitos mínimos y más que eso para considerarse una locación confortable y adecuada para lo que proyectaban llevar a cabo.

Gustav en especial descubrió que la sala de juntas era idónea para sentarse a charlar en sus mullidos sillones, y la luz acogedora que se proyectaba desde varias bombillas era la correcta para inspirar una atmósfera de camaradería y relax, a diferencia de otros estudios donde habían grabado antes, y en donde la iluminación se daba con focos de luz blanca que más bien inducían al ambiente que se podría encontrar en una sala de emergencias o un quirófano. Y al parecer él no era el único que compartía esa opinión, puesto que Tom había hecho mención de ese dato en teoría sin importancia, y que desencadenó un debate entre los cuatro acerca de la imagen que pretendían proyectar para el siguiente álbum.

—Tiene que ser como este cuarto: Que se sienta nuestro éter personal, no el que la disquera nos imponga para venderle al público —dijo Bill en el punto álgido de su conversación—. Esta vez seremos nosotros comunicándonos directo con el público y las fans, sin intermediarios que decidan por nosotros cuál o tal canción debe ser el siguiente _single_ , o que tengan veto sobre nuestra libertad creativa.

Para ello, ya de antemano habían repasado del cuaderno de letras de Bill con ojo crítico, y habían tomado como buena señal el tener predilección sobre las mismas páginas. Tom incluso había sacado su guitarra y había tocado un par de intros potenciales que su gemelo acompañó con voz y que tanto Gustav como Georgie dictaminaron con potencial de convertirse en algo más.

Si bien esa reunión se diluyó pasado de medianoche cuando los niveles de alcohol subieron y las bromas aumentaron, ninguno se preocupó en demasía. Así era como tenían planeado abordar la elaboración de ese siguiente disco, sin prisas, sin falsas expectativas, tan sólo haciendo lo que se sentía correcto para ellos a esas alturas de su vida.

—Tengo la impresión de que estamos ante algo, mmm, quizá no tan exitoso comercialmente como los primeros discos que lanzamos al mercado, pero de calidad, más íntimo, y por eso no me importa si no vendemos ni tres copias entre familia y amigos —le reveló Georgie a Gustav mientras los dos salían al exterior a fumar.

Si bien Bill y Tom les habían asegurado que el dueño del local no tenía inconveniente en que lo hicieran en el interior de las instalaciones, ni Gustav ni Georgie habían sentido que era lo correcto, y ya que tenían práctica en salir al balcón de sus respectivos pisos para disfrutar de un cigarrillo porque a sus parejas les molestaba el humo, optaron por mantener su costumbre. Después de todo, ¿qué era un verano en California en comparación a un invierno en Alemania?

Además, implícito estaba el deseo de tener unos minutos para ellos dos a solas, compartiendo de un único cigarrillo que se pasaban de mano a mano conforme le chupaban una calada y era el turno del otro.

—Yo también tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto —dijo Gustav cuando ya iban a la mitad del cigarro y estaban saturados de la paz que reinaba en el exterior.

En el cielo, brillaba un resplandor que no era sino contaminación luminosa, pero eso no le restaba al sosiego que experimentaban en esos momentos y que los mantenía respirando acompasados al ritmo del canto de las cigarras. Y una leve brisa que corría por el jardín que circundaba la propiedad contribuía a esa sensación de plenitud que poco a poco se fue adueñando de ambos, hasta que de pronto el mundo les pareció irreal, y con él los problemas que contenía.

—Será un tipo diferente de éxito, más…  propio —murmuró Georgie, recargada contra el muro y con el mentón elevado al cielo—. Liberador, a su manera.

—Sé a qué te refieres.

Sonriendo, Georgie se giró hacia Gustav con un brillo particular en los ojos. —Eso nunca quedó en tela de juicio. A menos que estuvieras espiando a través de mi oído y vieras mis pensamientos, ¿eh? —Lo retó con una vieja broma, y Gustav sofocó una risa gutural.

—Nah… Es que te conozco así de bien. Con sólo un vistazo puedo saber si te apetece comer chocolate, y si bien no es una cualidad que escribiría en una hipotética solicitud de empleo, tiene sus ventajas.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Como cuáles? Enumera —le desafió Georgie esperando diez bobas razones, y sorprendiéndose por la única con la que Gustav resumió su utilidad.

—Duh, porque te hace feliz, y eso me hace a mí feliz.

—Gusti… —Balbuceó Georgie apenas moviendo los labios, enternecida de cómo a pesar del tiempo y los sucesos por los que habían pasado, Gustav seguía siendo el mismo que ella recordaba.

A la espera de una interrupción por parte de los gemelos (después de todo su cigarrillo se había tardado, y su ausencia era de casi diez minutos ya), Gustav aguardó treinta segundos contabilizados en su cabeza, sólo para descubrir que seguían solos, y que el momento era suyo.

Fuera un exceso de confianza por lo que habían tenido en el pasado, o que los rescoldos de su relación todavía brillaban al rojo vivo en la oscuridad, Gustav no hesitó en acercarse a Georgie, y lo mismo le ocurrió a la bajista cuando redujo esos últimos centímetros que los separaban, y en medio del camino del otro, se reunieron en un corto beso que constituyó su segunda señal de alarma de lo que se les estaba por venir encima.

La primera había sido semanas atrás cuando se besaron en el automóvil de Georgie, y en donde debieron de haberlo hablado como adultos y puesto límites entre lo que era correcto y lo que no, pero que jamás llevaron a cabo. Y la consecuencia había sido su debilidad para no resistir ese segundo embate de flaqueza.

—Uh —exhaló quedó Georgie al separarse, pero quedar a escasos milímetros de sus labios.

Un cuarto besó selló el desbarranco al que se lanzaron juntos.

 

Contrario a lo que habría de esperar Gustav, cuando volvieron al interior de la sala de ensayos fue como si nada hubiera ocurrido ahí afuera, pero se trataba de un nada sin complicaciones, en donde Georgie no le rehuía la mirada, pero tampoco actuaba diferente. Así que se sentaron juntos en el sofá, y juntos revisaron el cuaderno de Bill en búsqueda de más letras que pudieran servir para armar un tema en cuanto al disco.

—Hay canciones de rompimiento aquí, y también de desamor, uhm… —Repasó Georgie varias páginas en rápida sucesión, sacando a flote el secreto con el que los gemelos les habían confiado acerca de cuán unidos eran, y si bien Tom bajó el mentón y se enfrascó en la guitarra que tenía sobre su regazo, Bill en contraparte se mostró seguro.

—Ya, es que pensábamos, ustedes saben, pretender alguna farsa de un noviazgo fallido. Ahora que Tom tiene a Ria, nos pareció adecuado inventar algo para mí también.

—Seh, que la farsa de un Bill Kaulitz virgen ya no cuela cuando vas por ahí con barba de vagabundo —dijo Gustav, y se ganó con ello que el menor de los gemelos le lanzara un cojín.

—Básicamente —admitió con todo, y Georgie prosiguió revisando las hojas.

Si bien esa noche terminaron temprano (en términos de los gemelos, que para Gustav y Georgie estar en pie después de medianoche contaba como explotación laboral), se consideró aquella reunión como provechosa, ya que por un lado hicieron selección de letras, y por el otro comenzaron a hablar en serio de lo que harían en los próximos dos meses.

De ello hablaron Gustav y Georgie cuando volvieron a la casa, y aprovechando que Bill y Tom habían salido a comprarse algo de cenar en alguno de los tantos establecimientos de comida rápida que abrían 24/7, se reunieron en el cuarto de ésta última para conversarlo en calma.

Sentado en la esquina de su cama mientras Georgie revisaba el armario en búsqueda de su pijama, Gustav expresó por los dos una opinión compartida.

—Es curioso que después del primer disco los demás se convirtieron más en una carga que en un proceso divertido. Es decir, siempre fue divertido, pero hubo una cierta magia cuando grabamos Schrei…

—Y ni se diga de aquel demo horroroso como Devilish.

—Jo, lo había olvidado —se lamentó Gustav, cabeceando de lado a lado—. Y lo peor es que hay copias en internet que las fans descargaron. Esas seis canciones me atormentarán por siempre.

— _It’s so hard to live_ —cantó Georgie remedando la voz un tanto chillona con la que contaba el Bill de aquellos años, y Gustav amagó el cubrirse los oídos.

—Por Diox santo, basta, ¡no sigas! Es horrible.

—Que Bill no te escuche o sacará su CD y te hará que lo escuches completo —le chanceó Georgie entre risas—. Todavía recuerdo lo orgulloso que estaba de aquel demo, y la vergüenza que sentí cuando Robert me pidió escucharlo. Casi pensé que me diría algo como: “Hija, deja la música, que no es lo tuyo, y dedícate a estudiar”, pero en su lugar compró su propia copia.

—Una de las diez que vendimos en total —comentó Gustav para sí, que de paso no tenía recolección de dónde estaba la suya propia, pero sí la que sus padres guardaban en su hogar de la infancia y el orgullo con el que exhibían la caja de plástico en la sala, encima de la chimenea.

—Pues… no me importa si con este nuevo disco vendemos menos que eso. Siempre y cuando sea igual de divertido de lo que fue en aquel entonces —declaró Georgie con convicción, pasándose a sentar al lado de Gustav y con su muda de ropa hecha un ovillo en su regazo—. De hecho, hasta lo agradecería.

—¿Tan así?

—Dinero no nos falta, y sé que has invertido tus ahorros igual que yo, así que se puede decir que no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos a menos que de pronto desarrollemos una adicción por la heroína… Haber empezado tan jóvenes contribuyó a que en lugar de tener una crisis a los cuarenta años en donde decidiéramos cambiar la fama por nuestros principios, la tuviéramos en nuestros veintes. Al menos eso es lo que pienso…

Gustav lo meditó unos segundos, pero distraído por la cercanía de Georgie y el aroma natural que de ella emanaba, no fueron muchos los argumentos en contra que se le presentaron y acabó por darle la razón a la bajista por la simple y sencilla razón de que la tenía, y punto final a ello.

Él también se había percatado del cambio operado en ellos cuatro como banda, en donde las ideas que compartían entre sí tenían un matiz artístico antes que comercial, y se respiraba una libertad de la que antes, encadenados a una disquera y un manager que respiraba sobre sus cuellos, no habían podido disfrutar como era debido. Con ellos el éxito había estado teñido con condicionantes, y en cambio ahora…

—Geo-…

—Eso de antes —lo interrumpió Georgie, que de pronto se había quedado silenciosa y a diferencia de él había encaminado sus pensamientos a otros derroteros—. Uh…

—¿Antes? Oh, _antes_ … —Captó Gustav demasiado tarde a qué hacía referencia Georgie, y para entonces la bajista se estrujaba los dedos con ansiedad.

Gustav se preguntó si la costumbre la haría desear por su pelota para el estrés, y a punto estuvo de levantarse para ir a buscarla (lo que fuera con tal de no tener que escucharla decir que lo que habían hecho apenas unas horas atrás era un soberano error), pero entonces Georgie volvió a hablar y lo sorprendió con una declaración inesperada.

—Tenía tiempo fantaseando con ese momento; no fue espontáneo como podrías creer…

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Oh…

—¿Te ha… molestado?

—No.

Ladeando las cabezas en dirección opuesta al otro, a pesar de ello ni Gustav ni Georgie se movieron ni un ápice de donde estaban, y sólo entonces fueron conscientes de que en su cercanía se rozaban un muslo.

Para Gustav aquello se resumía en una palabra: Infiel. Haciendo a un lado si era incorrecto o inapropiado (y él lo ponía en duda dada su historia con Georgie), detrás de ellos dos yacía la realidad que involucraba a Bianca, y también a Henning. Ambos ignorantes del vínculo que alguna vez los había unido, o que quizá todavía lo hacía, pero que en su terquedad por ocultar el sol con un dedo no querían corroborar que seguían atados con el legendario hilo rojo de las almas gemelas.

—Mierda —murmuró Gustav de pronto, conteniendo una risa que no guardaba ni un gramo de alegría.

—¿Qué?

—Que es Tom de quien Henning se siente celoso… Qué puta gracia.

—A mí no me causa puta gracia como dices tú —gruñó Georgie, que había pasado de contraer los dedos a tronarse las falanges una por una—. Si te soy sincera, es el sentimiento contrario lo que todo esto me provoca. Siento como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento.

—¿Tan malos fueron esos besos?

El desparpajo de Gustav provocó en Georgie un tartamudeo imposible de controlar, y después que ella apoyara los codos sobre sus rodillas, y el rostro en las palmas, rompiendo por último a llorar.

«Genial, idiota; en grande la has hecho, Schäfer», se recriminó Gustav, deseando estamparse la mano contra la frente, pero en su lugar rodeando a Georgie con ambos brazos.

—Hey… No… No llores. Lo siento. Era una broma estúpida y fuera de lugar. No era mi intención-…

—Gusti —le interrumpió Georgie con la voz áspera—. ¿Me besaste también porque querías hacerlo o sólo me seguiste la corriente?

El baterista apoyó la mejilla contra el cabello de Georgie. —Duh. Si tienes que preguntar es porque no me conoces lo suficiente… Por supuesto que quería. Yo… todavía quiero hacerlo —murmuró lo último, y como remedio sirvió para aplacar el llanto de Georgie, que conforme transcurrieron los minutos fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer por completo.

Abrazados en una posición por demás impráctica, poco a poco se fueron soltando e incorporando hasta que pudieron verse de vuelta a la cara, y en el caso de Georgie, aunque tenía las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas secas y la nariz roja, para Gustav estaba tan bella como siempre.

—Tengo que confesarte algo —musitó ella.

A Gustav el estómago se le llenó de plomo pensando que escucharía algo terrible como “fue un grandísimo error y tenemos que olvidarlo”, pero su subconsciente le jugó una mala pasada al incluir dentro de las posibilidades el “estoy embarazada de Henning y esto no puede ocurrir jamás de vuelta”. Peor todavía resultó el “tú me obligaste, te aprovechaste de mí”, y su mirada de nubló al instante.

—No me arrepiento de lo que hicimos —esclareció Georgie el resto de su oración, y por sus mejillas corrió un nuevo hilo de lágrimas—. Y eso me asusta… La falta de culpa… La ausencia de remordimientos…

—Es natural, uhm… —Farfulló Gustav, sin saber bien cómo iba a continuar, pero su lengua hizo el trabajo por él—. A mí me pasó lo mismo, y es porque cuando se trata de ti las reglas son diferentes. O no existen. O… tenemos nuestro propio grupo de reglas que sólo aplican para nosotros, y que se joda a quien no le guste.

—Oh… Eso que dices es… interesante.

Enjugándose bajo los párpados, Georgie buscó recomponerse antes de pedirle con suavidad que volviera a besarla una última vez.

—Es el último beso que nos daremos jamás en la vida, ¿entiendes? —Musitó ella con sus labios rozando la comisura de los de Gustav—. Y si fallo en cumplirlo… si fallamos… tendrá que significar _algo_.

En la vaguedad de su promesa, quedó un significado mayor del que estaban dispuestos a atenerse. Ni Gustav terminó de comprenderlo, y la misma situación aplicó para Georgie, quien se demoró en besarlo, pero disfrutó cada segundo de aquel beso. Moviendo los labios al unísono en un baile sincronizado, no fue de extrañarse cuando sus lenguas se rozaron, y compartiendo un gemido gutural, se entregaron con renovado brío a un juego de amor cuyas reglas no habían olvidado.

La falta de aire fue quien ejerció sus poderes al separarlos, y ahí fue donde residió el poder de las palabras que Georgie antes había pronunciado. Había sido su último beso, el final, el definitivo, el que ponía un punto final a lo que por tantos años entre los dos había pendido a la expectativa de un corte certero y tajante que los separara y marcara un nuevo hito. Pero Gustav miró a Georgie a los ojos, y ella le correspondió el gesto, ambos revelando su alma, y el deseo tácito de negación con el que se resistían.

Bastó entonces que Gustav se acercara de nuevo a Georgie, y le plantara un nuevo beso en los labios. Un casto beso que apenas duró una fracción de segundo, pero que selló el pacto se destrucción en el que se iban a enfrascar juntos.

Tal como dirían los Kaulitz: Sí tú saltas, salto yo contigo… Y tomados de la mano se lanzaron de cabeza Gustav y Georgie al abismo.

 

Su estancia de dos semanas terminó en aparente calma y sin mayores conflictos que un par de discusiones agrias porque Georgie no toleraba el desorden que parecía seguir a Bill y a Tom en cada habitación donde ponían un pie dentro.  En cuanto a la banda, recopilaron un total de treinta posibles canciones, que entre letras y melodías, constituirían su trabajo de julio y agosto.

Bajo ese compromiso de dedicarse de lleno al disco apenas volvieran, fue que en el aeropuerto se despidieron los cuatro con fuertes abrazos y una que otra lágrima mal disimulada por parte del menor de los gemelos, que era quien más estaba a merced de sufrir melancolía por su separación.

—Jo, los voy a extrañar —admitió Bill con un puchero—. Estas dos semanas que estén lejos se me harán eternas.

—No dirás eso cuando vuelva a reñirte por dejar tazas medio llenas de café y colillas por toda la casa —le recordó Georgie, y en una inesperada muestra de afecto, el menor de los Kaulitz la rodeó por la cintura y le besó la sien a la bajista.

—Será lo que más echaré de menos.

—Oh, vamos —puso Tom los ojos en blanco—, no empiecen a ponerse cursis. Es muy temprano en la mañana como para eso, y no estoy de ánimo para tanta azúcar. Me van a provocar diabetes, chicos.

—Seh, que en quince días estaremos de vuelta y te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso.

—Bah —los desdeñó Bill.

Escuchando la orden de abordar, Gustav y Georgie se despidieron una vez más de los gemelos, y con sus equipajes de mano a cuestas, se encaminaron al módulo en donde una empleada recogía los boletos y les daba el permiso de cruzar. A ello se le sumó el paso por el detector de metales, declarar que no llevaban nada indebido en sus maletines, y aguardar una hora más en la sala de espera del aeropuerto.

Apenas encontrar dos asientos, Georgie se disculpó alegando que iría al sanitario y a comprarse un libro para el viaje, pero conciliadora le preguntó a Gustav si no quería algo y éste se pidió una lata de coca-cola y alguna revista de música.

Georgie volvió diez minutos después y entregándole su refresco y no una, sino dos revistas, se arrellanó en su butaca.

—¿Me das un sorbo?

—Claro.

Aquella lata que cambió de manos en varias ocasiones fue una ofrenda de paz tras la cual se escudaban luego de varios días en los que habían evitado encontrase a solas.

Después de aquel último beso que habían compartido en el cuarto de Georgie, ninguno de los dos había mencionado, ni el incidente, ni lo que ello implicaba. Para Gustav en todo caso, todo y nada, dependiendo de si se trataba de Georgie o de Bianca.

Tratándose de Georgie, si ésta le pedía que dejara a su novia, Gustav lo haría, pero si no… Seguiría adelante igual que lo había hecho durante el último año. Volvería al departamento que compartía con Bianca, y sin remordimientos de ninguna clase la rodearía con los brazos y la besaría como si nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos; le haría el amor, y continuarían desde el mismo punto en que lo habían dejado cuando él se marchó apenas medio mes atrás. No la más honorable de sus acciones, pero como había reflexionado Gustav durante las últimas tres noches en las que el insomnio lo atacó, lo único para lo que se sentía capaz.

—Oye, Gus… —Lo sacó Georgie de su mutismo cuando ya tenían sentados más de media hora y esperaban para cualquier momento la orden de abordar—. Respecto a lo que pasó aquella noche…

—¿Sí?

—Yo… creo que deberíamos de darnos estas dos semanas antes de hablarlo como es debido. Por ti y por mí para tener tiempo de procesarlo y digerirlo, pero también por respeto a… _ellos_.

—Te arrepientes, ¿es eso?

—Gus…

—Sólo eso quiero saber. No podré subirme al avión si no sé si sientes lo mismo que yo.

Georgie inhaló, y después de contener la respiración unos segundos, exhaló con más calma.

—No.

—¿No?

—Que no, caray. Esa es la cuestión. No me arrepiento, ¿vale? ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

—Sólo para dejarlo claro… yo tampoco.

—¡Gusss! —Apretando los dedos sobre su pelota de estrés de la cual cada vez más dependía, Georgie suplicó por un descanso que le fue concedido.

—Ok, uhm, hablemos de… Ukuleles.

—¿Uh?

—De eso estaba leyendo. Esta revista de música es extraña —levantó Gustav la revista de la que leía antes de la interrupción—. Esperaba más algo de baterías y bandas populares, no es que me queje, pero…

—Ops, sólo tomé la primera que encontré. Pensé que había visto una gaita en la portada, pero no le di más vueltas al asunto.

—Tienes toda la razón —le enseñó Gustav el frente, en donde ese instrumento ocupaba el centro de la imagen y llevaba por título “El regreso de las gaitas a los escenarios mundiales: A la conquista musical”.

Riendo de aquella ocurrencia, se relajaron, y ello contribuyó a una conversación sin artificialidades en la que su amistad quedó sobre primer término antes que el lío del que nunca se habían desenredado, y bajo cuya maraña habían vuelto a caer.

Abordaron a tiempo, y volaron medio mundo; Georgie noqueada bajo el efecto de sus somníferos y Gustav velando de ella, disfrutando de su cabeza sobre su hombro. Fue durante esas casi quince horas de vuelo con dos escalas incluidas que Gustav se dio a la tarea, no de pensar, sino precisamente de _no_ pensar al respecto. Limitarse a lo que tenía al alcance de sus dedos, como la mejilla de Georgie, y el dorso de su mano que el acunó entre las suyas con cariño.

Y una vez en Alemania, tomaron caminos separados.

—Será bueno si nos damos tiempo, y espacio —sugirió Georgie, y el rictus en la boca de Gustav lo dijo todo.

«La misma mierda de siempre», dictaminó, pero de igual modo asintió.

En dos semanas se volverían a ver, y entonces… Algo tendría que cambiar. _Algo_.

 

_My house in ~~Budapest~~ Magdeburg_

_My hidden treasure chest_

_Golden grand ~~piano~~ drums_

_My beautiful Castillo_

_You_

_You_

_I'd leave it all_

_My acres of a land_

_I have achieved_

_It may be hard for you to_

_Stop and believe_

_But for you_

_You_

_I'd Leave it all_

_Give me one good reason_

_Why I should never make a change_

_And baby if you hold me_

_Then all of this will go away._

_George Ezra - Budapest._

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
